An energy source currently under active investigation is laser fusion. In laser fusion a pellet of deuterium-tritium is imploded by intense beams of laser light. If the pellets can be imploded to 10,000 times their normal densities, efficient generation of fusion energy can be obtained. If the pellets are hollow rather than solid, the implosion should require significantly less peak laser power. It is therefore desirable to be able to produce small, evacuated, solid spheres of liquid hydrogen for use as laser fusion targets.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a process for the production of small, evacuated microspheres of hydrogen.
Another object of this invention is to produce such evacuated microspheres of hydrogen.